1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation method and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shrinkage or deformation of a recording medium due to heat during fixation has been a problem in use of electrophotography in production printing required to be high in paper registration accuracy. In other words, fixation at a low temperature has been required (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-049488) and fixation at 100° C. or lower has been desired, because a main cause of shrinkage or deformation of paper representing the recording media is moisture content in the recording media.